


Checking In

by Iriel3000



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I just like them to be happy sometimes, is this fluff?, light hearted phone sex, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriel3000/pseuds/Iriel3000
Summary: A lightly charged conversation between our two favorite spies while Hawkeye is on a solo mission.Rated MATURE due to sexual references but not graphic depictions(sorry).One-shot, Complete
Relationships: Black Widow/Hawkeye, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	Checking In

Checking In

“Stand by, Agent Barton.” Phil Coulson relayed. 

“I can keep this lug company while you’re busy, Coulson.” A sultry voice came over Hawkeye’s earpiece.

“Hi Red,” Clint couldn't help but sound pleased, “it’s 4am there. Why are you up with Phil?” 

“Last minute job. Just got done briefing and now getting ready."

“What is it?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Sittin’ on a rooftop waiting to see if my target will show. What’s your job?”

“Typical play escort, look-pretty-to-distract and retrieve files. Nothing difficult, but I hate when you’re not here with me.”

“I don’t like you going on those kinds of assignments at all.” He rumbled, making his displeasure obvious. 

“But you like what I wear during them.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Hawkeye warned, but the image of her last revealing outfit flashed in his mind.

“Cap will be with me, I’ll be okay. Should I ask him to help me pick out my dress like you do?” Natasha asked innocently.

“Over my dead body.” He growled, taking her bait.

“Well which one would you pick then? The black dress with the plunging neckline that dips in the back? Oh but then I couldn’t wear a bra…” He rewarded her with a low moan.

“Or the red one with the high slits on the sides?” 

That one was his favorite. Hawkeye’s vision blurred for a moment. He blinked several times trying to remember who or what he was supposed to be looking for. 

“Not playing fair, Romanov.”

“I never do, Barton” She teased.

Clint smiled. Rarely was Natasha so playful outside of their bedroom, let alone while working. She continued with her verbal torment. 

“Think I’ll go with the red one since you’re not here to zip me in and out of the black dress.”

“You wore the red when we had to do recon at the Gallery in Madrid.” He recalled fondly, lust creeping into his voice.

“And you were quite handsome in your tuxedo that night. I remember finding it difficult to take my eyes off of you.” 

A rare admission from the Black Widow. Hawkeye felt a small thrill at being the center of her attention.

“What else did you like about that night?” Barton encouraged.

“Your hands on my bare skin as we danced. It always turns me on when you touch me in public.” She confessed. 

“I wish I could touch you now.”

“Mmmm, I remember your hands finding their way past the slit in my dress.”

“I remember how wet you were for me that night.” 

“I wish you could feel how wet I am for you now…”

“Nat, what are you doing to me?” Clint groaned. He liked this more expressive Natasha. 

“Making you hard, I hope.” She purred. 

“You’re killing me, Red.”

“And you’re both making me blush!” A familiar voice interjected loudly. 

A stunned silence fell over the comm.

“Hey, Phil…” Hawkeye’s overly casual response was drawn out. “You were still on the line?”

“Yeah, I only had to mute my end for a call. Barton, keep your mind on your work! Agent Romanoff, you do not get to play acting handler anymore!” Phil scolded two of the world’s deadliest assassins. 

“Yes, Sir.” The two answered in unison like grounded teenagers. 

“Goodbye, Natasha.” Coulson emphasized.

“Bye Phil. Call me when you’re done, Hawk.” Natasha quickly whispered to Clint. “I’d like to pick up where we left off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied obediently, not caring anymore who heard. Their exasperated handler shouted in the comm again. 

“Don’t...don’t make me separate you two.”


End file.
